


Streams of Time

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silm Time Travel [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Time is a tricky thing to play with. It can take everything away from you. Yet, if you play your hand right, it can give back everything it took too.





	1. A Friend's Resolve (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beleg and Nellas embark on an epic quest to save their friend/lover and his family. Meanwhile, Namo has problems of his own. Namely Feanor, whom he has a crush on.

Namo sighed in exasperation once more. It was bad enough that he had a determined elf on his hands, but the fact that said elf was backed up by his own brother made it ten times worse.

"Can't it be done?" Beleg insisted

"C'mon brother. You bent the rules for Beren and Luthien, why can't you do it now too?" Irmo pouted

"That was a one time exception." Namo insisted "I've made my decision."

"Have you?" a feminine voice cut in "If you don't let us do this, I will tell Feanor the real reason you doomed him and his house."

Namo stared at Nellas.......then stared at her some more.

"That won't work on me, o mighty Doomsman of the Valar." Nellas stated smugly

"May I propose another idea?" Irmo interjected "If you or Eru won't release Hurin and his family from the Void so they can re-join Beleg and Nellas in life, then maybe you could send Beleg and Nellas back in time, so that they can save them."

"That's.....actually not a bad suggestion, little bro." Namo hummed thoughtfully "Let's see if Eru agrees."

At his declaration, a cloud of shining white light appeared, pulsating. It and Namo engaged in a silent conversation with one another, before the cloud disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared.

"Eru says yes." Namo confirmed "It shall be done."

With that, he snapped his fingers. Beleg and Nellas disappeared from the Halls abruptly.

"Just wait till others hear of this." Irmo teased "You'll never live it down."

Both brothers looked up as they heard stomping. The source of it was someone they knew very well.

"How typical." Irmo said, dryly

"Why did you bend the rules for the sake of those filthy mortals, but not for us?!" Feanor demanded

" 'I'd bend the rules for you any time, Feanaro'." Irmo sang " 'As long as I have you to keep my nights warm'."

"That's not what I said!" Namo jumped up from his throne 

"Then why did you make it so that he and his people would be able to die?" Irmo asked slyly "Or manipulated the events so that he'd be the first to kick the bucket, thus ensuring his body and mind would be unbroken by Melkor? And making sure he never left your Halls?"

Namo said nothing to that.

"It's because you wanted him in your Halls, unharmed." Irmo continued triumphantly


	2. No More Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some quick thinking, the first loss is averted.

Beleg rocked the child in his arms back and forth. While he ultimately did it for the sake of another, he was happy that the little life in his arms would continue on. Turin had regaled him with tales of his childhood many a time, and Beleg knew how much the death of the only sibling he knew he had devastated him.

Mablung was a pain in the butt, thinking that she was the child of him and Nellas. Neither said anything to dissuade that notion. Children of Hurin were cursed by Morgoth himself, and as long as everyone believed that Lalaith was their child, as opposed to Hurin's, there was a chance the curse would pass her by.

Convincing Morwen and Hurin to let them take Lalaith and raise her took a while, but eventually, they got the consent to do so.

And for the time being, they would watch over her. There would be many years before they finally crossed paths with Turin, and at that point, they would reunite him with Lalaith.

-Eight years later-

"How was it, father?" Lalaith asked, mirth shining in her eyes

The same kind of mirth that once kept her true family's spirits up, Beleg realized. And his heart constricted.

"You did well." he told her "You are becoming quite a harpist. You will bring joy to everyone through your music."

True to her name, Lalaith laughed, with pure, unrestrained laughter. 

"But there is something I need to tell you." his expression turned serious "Me and Nellas.....we aren't your real parents. You may share this information only with those we say you can trust.No one else can know this."

"Who are my real parents, then?"

And Beleg told her.

-x-

"They are happy together, aren't they?" Nellas turned to Beleg

"That they are." Beleg agreed

They watched as Turin and Lalaith walked together through the forest, hand in hand. 

"The Curse has been activated by now." Nellas pointed out

"Then we will fight against it." Beleg declared "That's why we did this in the first place."

-x-

Mablung didn't expect for Beleg to seek him out.

The two had been rivals since they knew one another, and seldomly sought each other.

"Why aren't you with Turin?" Mablung asked jokingly

"He has gone out on a scouting mission." Beleg replied "And I need advice from you about a certain matter."

"Go ahead." Mablung nodded

"Hypothetically, if one of the Valar cursed someone." Beleg chose his words carefully "How do you minimize its effects?"

"Well, I'd say you have to be vigilant, to keep your eyes and ears open, and to interfere when it becomes necessary." Mablung said

"That's what I thought." Beleg laughed airily

The laughter never reached his eyes.

"Why, did Morgoth curse someone?" Mablung asked

The sad look Beleg gave him was all the answer he needed.

"Tell me who." he demanded "I can aid you in your efforts."

"No." Beleg said firmly "The less people know, the better."


	3. Tales of the Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, tales are more than just a fantasy.

Beleg always did his duty as the guard of Doriath's border with pride. Yet, now, that feeling was gone. Gone with the knowledge that he had failed to protect the one person he cherished the most. However, the failure only strengthened his resolve to succeed this time.

He turned around. His gaze fell upon Mablung, Turin and the rest of his fellow border guards, who were sitting by the fire. He joined them, sitting down onto an empty stone.

"We're in the mood for some stories, Beleg." Mablung announced, cheerfully "Care to tell us some?"

"Of course." Beleg said smoothly "Melkor, renamed Morgoth, is the enemy of all living things, ourselves included. He, however, has all the powers of the other Valar, including the ability to pronounce someone's doom according to his will. Many people opposed him, including a warrior of great renown. He openly defied Morgoth, and the Vala of Darkness was furious. He cursed this warrior and all of his kin, declaring that all their deeds will end in failure, and that they would die alone, cursing both life and death. Five years after this, two individuals met one another and became fast friends, not knowing that one of them was cursed."

"How does the story end?" Mablung wondered "Did they survive?"

"They both died." Beleg announced "However, one of them convinced the other Valar themselves to let them relive those events, so that neither of them or those close to them has to die."

He watched his companions carefully to gauge their reaction. After observing them for a while, he nodded to himself, satisfied.

"It is time for us to retire for the night." Beleg stood up 

He was held back by Mablung, preventing him from entering his tent.

"Beleg." Mablung stated in a low tone "That story.....it's more than just a story, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Beleg shrugged

"It's about Turin and yourself, isn't it?" Mablung pressed further

"The exact details of the story aren't something that the public should be privy to." Beleg announced, in a tone which left no rooms for argument

"Then let me help you." Mablung requested

"I already have help." Beleg answered cryptically "This time, we will save Hurin and his kin."

-x-

"Happy birthday, Lalaith." Nellas sat next to her friend.

"I am not sure if it's happy, especially not after what you told me six days ago." Lalaith sighed "Will my brother be all right?"

"He will be." Nellas assured "Beleg will protect your brother. Just as I will protect you. The Curse of Morgoth will never see its fulfillment."

"I am glad to hear that." Lalaith smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days

"Here is your present." Nellas handed her a closed package.

Lalaith opened it quietly, revealing a harp which could be held in one hand.

"It's beautiful, Nellas." she praised, inspecting the instrument from every angle."

"You're welcome." Nellas smiled "I had it custom made. Beleg is skilled in wood-crafting. A hobby of his. I have another gift for you. Your mother and sister should arrive here sometime next week. They sent us a letter in advance to tell us of their plans."

"I will look forward to meeting them, then." Lalaith beamed "Would you like me to play you a song?"


	4. On the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some battles are worth fighting.

It was mid-spring when the first real danger happened. 

A small battalion of Orcs had attacked. As the best fighters, Beleg, Mablung and Turin did most of the fighting.

Beleg personally killed the battalion leader, but then he laughed.

"You might think you have won." he said "But there will be others, and they will come in greater numbers. It won't end until Master gets what he wants."

"What does he want?" Beleg demanded

But the Orc merely slumped sideways, dead.

Beleg shared this conversation with Mablung and Turin.

That night, the three of them came together to discuss this matter.

"It's obvious that they want something." Mablung said carefully

"That they do." Turin agreed "But what?"

"I believe I know." Beleg said "But if I am right, we might need Thingol and Melian's help, for this might prove to be bigger than we could handle on our own."

"Then you should go and let them know." Mablung suggested "Turin and I will stay here and guard the borderlands until your return."

"Actually, I think both of you should come with me." Beleg announced

-x-

"So what did you learn?" Morgoth peered down at his Orcs

"They are strong, all three of them are." the Lieutenant reported "They completely decimated our battalion."

"Their sacrifice was worth it." Morgoth mused "For now, we know their strength, and we'll use it against them. Separate them, then bring him to me. I will see this through, one way or another."

"Yes, Master." the Lieutenant saluted, an awful smile appearing on his face

He left, leaving Morgoth alone.

"Did you hear that?" Morgoth laughed "There is no hope for you or yours."

"So you say." a sharp voice countered "But you won't succeeded. I promise you that."

"Beleriand, and everyone that lives in it are mine." Morgoth sneered "Their fates are mine to decide."

-x-

Once night fell upon Doriath, Beleg and Nellas met up with one another, and Beleg told her the news.

"Are you sure?" Nellas frowned

"Yes, so I am." Beleg told her "Morgoth is making his move."

"Then we'll make a move of our own." Nellas said 

"It's time for Anglachel to be claimed by its rightful wielder." Beleg spoke

"Then we'll steal it?" Nellas gazed at her partner

"Tonight." Beleg affirmed

"Do you think Thingol would mind?"

"I don't think he would. He would be glad to be parted from it."

-x-

"About time you came back." Mablung teased

He and Turin were there to greet Beleg the instant he returned to the border camp.

"It's good to be back." Beleg smiled "That reminds me, I have a gift for you, Turin."

He removed the cloths, revealing the black blade of Anglachel.

"This is Anglachel. It was made by King's cousin, Eol. It's a fitting blade for someone of your skill." Beleg explained

Turin took the blade from him, and tested it.

"You are right." Turin spoke "I feel a connection of sorts with this sword."

-x-

"Welcome, mother." Lalaith greeted "You too, sister."

Morwen approached her daughter and touched her cheek.

"You're alive." Morwen uttered "I am glad....."

"I am glad too." Lalaith smiled "Glad I could see you again."

Nellas stood off to side during this exchange, not interrupting. Watching this family filled her with joy, reminding her of why she undertook this quest in the first place.

Beren and Luthien broke the status quo, so why couldn't it be done again? Especially since she wasn't King's daughter, so she was freer to choose than Luthien was.

"We meet again." she finally said "I wish to have a word with you, Morwen."

The two women walked away, side by side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Morwen seemed curious

"I'll be direct." Nellas turned to look at Morwen "I am in love with your son."


	5. Songs of Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love blooms in Doriath.

Today, the borders camps were abandoned. For today, it was special day. 

It was the annual celebration, when gifts were given to Eru Allfather as a token of thanks for creation of his children, Elves and Men alike. 

The inhabitants of Doriath were no exception. As such, everyone was invited to a great feast that took place on that day.

Thingol and Melian arose from their seats, each one holding a full glass of wine.

"Another year had passed, and the life our Father gave us is still ours and ours alone." Thingol spoke with fervor "Here's for many more years of peace and prosperity in Doriath!"

As if on cue, six Elves and one mortal stepped into the room. Each one was carrying an instrument.

Softly, they began to play. They were in perfect sync, which added to the quality and richness of the music played.

"Would you do me the honors of joining me for this dance, My Lady?" Thingol curtsied to Melian 

"I would be honored, my Lord." Melian accepted the invitation gracefully 

Afterwards, everyone present stood up as well, joining the dance. Everyone except Nellas, Turin, Mablung and Beleg.

"How about we follow their example?" Nellas whispered to Turin

"I am not sure if that's a good idea." Turin looked away

"It's been six months since we've been betrothed." Nellas reasoned "Six months since your mother gave her consent. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Turin doesn't mean it that way." Beleg clarified "He's just terrible at dancing, is all."

"Says someone who loved my sister for a long time, but didn't have the guts to anything about it." Turin shot back

"Is this true, Beleg?" Mablung called out

"Yes, it is true. I am in love with Lalaith." Beleg admitted "But I'm not the only one. Mablung is in love with Nienor."

At this, Mablung's face turned bright red as he excused himself.

-x-

"Our wedding will be in August." Nellas told Beleg "If everything goes smoothly, it would prove that not all they would try to achieve will end in failure, thus rendering the Curse upon them powerless."

"Which is precisely why we have to be extra vigilant. Morgoth would do anything in his power to prevent that outcome."

"That's true." Nellas agreed "You can count on me."

"Likewise." Beleg promised 

With that, Nellas retreated back to Doriath, while Beleg stayed in the forest.

"I am assuming you heard." Beleg spoke up

"Aye, we did." an Orc growled, stepping out of the woods

Three other Orc stepped out of the woods as well. All four of them surrounded Beleg.

"This is gonna be the wedding of my closest friends." Beleg whispered "The best moment of their lives. And if you try to ruin it for them, you'll have to go through me first."

"We'll be getting our quarry and delivering it to our Master." one of the Orcs sneered

With that, all four of them bared their teeth, while Beleg's eyes blazed with fury and determination.


	6. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made.

The morning seemed as it usually was.

And yet, Melian was troubled. Something was coming, she could tell. Something dangerous. More and more Orcs came to the areas around Doriath. She knew that she had to consult with her husband.

"They must know that my protection will deter them." she explained "So I believe that they are planning to target some place that is close, yet outside the Girdle."

"Like the Marches?" Beleg, who was also invited to the meeting, spoke up 

Melian nodded, and she seemed weary, for a brief moment.

"Orcs are cunning, as is their master." Thingol said sagely "Whatever their plan is, we must stop them from doing it."

"I will see to it that they fail, my King." Beleg promised "I think we should inform Nellas as well. She deserves to know of this."

"No need to. I am already here." Nellas announced, stepping forward "The Queen seemed troubled since the morn, so I figured that something important was happening."

"You see, we're both worried about the ones we love." Beleg continued "We feel that the Orcs are here because of them."

"That may indeed be the case." Melian agreed 

"So what will we do?" Thingol gazed at everyone present.

"Nellas and I have a plan." Beleg announced

-x-

"We need to return to the Marches." Beleg told Mablung and Turin "We must take our future spouses with us. King Thingol feels it's too dangerous to keep them here now that Orcs are swarming around Doriath."

"If it's the King's orders, then we must obey." Mablung said matter-of-factly

Turin was silent as they made their preparations. 

As decreed, Nellas, Nienor, and Lalaith came along, and so did Morwen, because she didn't want to be separated from her children.

Later that night, when the ladies fell asleep, Turin, Mablung and Beleg sat around the fire. 

"We aren't returning to the Marches, are we?" Turin asked bluntly

"Indeed we are not." Beleg smiled grimly "We are going to make Orcs think we're still around, so that they will continue to observe Doriath. By the time they realize we're not, we'll hopefully be too far away for them to chase us."

"Where are we going, then?" Turin asked

"I believe the Elves of Nargothrond or Gondolin will accept us." Beleg reasoned "I'd prefer Gondolin, since the Enemy doesn't know where it is yet, and King Turgon considers your father his friend."

"Then that's where we'll go." Turin agreed


	7. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can one truly escape the Evil God's will? None of them would know, but they will try their best to defy it.

As Beleg suspected, they were allowed inside, on the condition that they would never be allowed leave. And that was just fine with Beleg anyway. He realized that there was something irreplaceable the first time around, and he was determined to protect his significant other and his in-laws. And he knew that Nellas and Mablung shared his sentiment. Morgoth's curse was strong, but their will to counter it was just as strong.

Turin and his family were held in high-regard by the King, and this included Beleg, Mablung and Nellas as well. Not to mention that the King hadn't forgotten that Beleg and Mablung have fought in the Fifth Battle. For these reasons, they were treated with utmost kindness.

And yet, there was something that bugged Beleg. It was the way the King's own nephew treated his wife, his best friend and their family. Nellas, as his fellow time-traveler, sided with him almost immediately. As one of the survivors of Doriath, she had heard the full story about the Fall of Gondolin from the refugees, including who was responsible. And she shared this with Beleg during their long hours of planning. 

Naturally, things soon came to a head.

Lalaith was playing her harp as usual, for the merriment of everyone. And everyone enjoyed it.

"Will you stop that awful racket?" Maeglin suddenly demanded, rising up from his seat

Two things happened in the next second. Beleg stood up abruptly, pressing the tip of Anglachel against Maeglin's throat.

"You take back what you said to my wife." Beleg growled, his eyes alight "Or I will take a page out of Feanor's book and become a Kinslayer myself."

"The King would have your head for that!" Maeglin shot back

"Will he?" Nellas' voice was cold as she spoke "My King, I have grave news. Your fair city will soon fall. You have already received this warning, I believe." 

"But Morgoth's forces could not breach the walls?" Turgon frowned

"Father, it is true." Idril interrupted "I have foreseen it.

She stepped forward, accompanied by her own husband and child.

"Aye, it can't be breached. Not without interference from the inside." Beleg agreed "But such an interference has already been arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for personal indulgement


End file.
